The Deciding Battle...Kuririn vs. Tenshinhan
by MangaMan
Summary: This is a detailed story of my idea of a fight between Kuririn and Tenshinhan. If this fight would have ocurred in the anime or manga, it would take place in the Android Saga.


All was silent. The crowd, after much cheering of anticipation, has dyed down to a few nearly inaudible whispers. A man, dressed in a black suit with a red tie, wearing dark shades with blonde hair, enters the ring. Holding a microphone in his right hand, raises his left, signaling an immediate silence. The large crowd obliges, and for a few tense moments, you could hear the sound of a pin dropping on the marble tile arena. The man in the suit takes in a deep breath, and screams out…

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. This is the fight you have all been waiting for. After intense physical testing, the two strongest humans on earth, Kuririn and Tenshinhan, have passed the exam, and are ready to show you the fight of the CENTURY!!!"

A gently stir in the crowd turns into a huge uproar of approval, boys and girls throwing their hats high into the air, and men and women screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement. This is it, the fight that everyone has been waiting for. This is the deciding battle between the two strongest humans on earth, the Buddhist monk Kuririn, and the silent wanderer Tenshinhan. 

The announcer waits for the crowd's immense cheering to die down once again, he is ready to introduce the contestants. 

"First fighter, Tenshinhan. This man is a technique genius. He has won a Tenkaichi Budoukai, fought against the evil Piccolo Diamou, sacrificed his life against the terrible Saiya-jins, fought fruitlessly against the Jinzoningen, attacked the menacing Majin Buu, and in his spare time, he trains endlessly with his life long partner and friend, Emperor Chaozu!"

Tenshinhan steps out, wearing his traditional green robe and red sash. He is still completely bald, his third eye sticking out like a soar thumb on his large forehead. Standing six feet two inches, Tenshinhan definitely has the reach advantage of his opponent…

"Next contestant, Kuririn! Kuririn has trained with the venerable Muten Roshi-sama, has been a finalist in many Tenkaichi Budoukai's, died fighting a Piccolo Diamou minion, fought hard against the evil Saiya-jins, Flew off to Namek and battled with the tyrannical Freeza, defected the once evil Artificial Human #18, was turned to stone fighting the monster Dabura, and he is the best friend of our #2 savior other than the great Mr. Satan, Son Gokou!!!"

The crowd once again goes wild, seeing Kuririn, who stands a dominant four feet eight inches, enter the large marble tiled ring. The crowd dies down for the final time as the announcer takes in a huge breath, and, raising his left arm high into the air, screams out…

"GO!!!"

The two fighters immediately take their own unique poses. Kuririn steps back with his right leg, and pivots it to the right, keeping his left foot facing towards his opponent. His arms immediately twist up into a box block formation, bending his index and middle finger slightly to give it a Bruce Lee-esque style. 

Tenshinhan smiles at the pose and steps back into his own. Stepping slightly back with his right leg and twisting it into a back stance, Tenshinhan elevates his left arm into an open high block, and leaves his left extended to the side, protecting from blows to the ribs. 

Both fighters smirk once again, now ready to engage in the most exciting match of their lives. Kuririn is the first to launch. Bending his right arm back towards the sky and bringing his left up to cover his face, the monk swings his extended arm in an attempt to slam Tenshin across the left cheek. Ten easily sees the attack, and evades by ducking under it. Kuririn knows exactly what to do in this situation, so he uses his idea. Bending backwards while still moving forward at a tremendous speed, Kuririn lies parallel to the ground, his twin feet ready to crash into Tenshin's nose. However, Tenshinhan implies his mysterious third eye, and he evades this blow as well by jumping over Kuririn's speeding body and flipping to safety. The Buddhist monk pushes his body upright while still in the air, and lands easily, while Ten flips many times and lands gracefully, turning to face his opponent.

Now it is Ten's turn to attack. The huge three eyed man dashes to the right, totally disappearing from the untrained eye. However, it only takes a micro second for Kuririn to find his opponent, one micro second too late. Tenshin launches his attack on Kuririn, planting his left foot on the monk's right hip. This sends Kuririn hurtling over the still sliding Ten. Tenshinhan, while still speeding uncontrollable forward, reaches backward and grabs Kuririn's wrist, pulling the small man in the opposite direction that he was falling, and slamming him into the marble floor. Kuririn's bald head connects with the ring with a sickening _CRACK!_, and the force of the attack brings Tenshin to a halt, as well as form a large crater in the ring. Ten smiles, but is totally surprised when Kuririn looks right back at him and smiles as well. Ten only has time to gasp as Kuririn kicks both of his feet into the large man's chest, causing him to lose his grip on the monk's arm, and fly about thirty feet into the air, where he promptly stops his ascent.

Tenshinhan, somewhat annoyed by Kuririn's attack, twists his head around to look at the monk, who is now standing upright. Clenching his teeth, Ten begins to recite the infamous lines…

"KA…ME…HA…ME……HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Kuririn mouth opened in a gasp as a huge beam of light erupted from Tenshinhan's enclosed palms. Suddenly, Ten released all of his power in a huge burst of energy, sending it straight towards the bewildered Kuririn. Quickly, Kuririn got serious and jumped high into the air to avoid the blast. The pure blue energy smashed against the ring, causing the surrounding area to burst in a huge flash of light. Dust erupted from the spot where the blast connected with the marble, causing everybody to close their eyes and cough. After a few moments of tension, the crowd looked up to find Kuririn floating ten feet away from Ten. Looking down, the ring is totally obliterated. The duration of the battle will take place in aerial suspension. 

Kuririn smirks, as Ten turns to face his short opponent. He smiles back. Kuririn takes in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his next attack. The monk spreads his arms out wide, focusing energy near his breast plate. The energy quickly gathers, forming a yellowish orb which covers Kuririn's bald head and chest. After the ball grows some more, Kuririn pushes his arms forward in a quick motion, screaming out a "HA!", 

Energy from the orb begins to pour forward, shooting in a beam towards Tenshinhan, who is putting his arms in an X to cover his face. From the monks current position, Kuririn turns his palms upward and brings his arms over his eye level. The blast, being controlled by Kuririn, curves upward at the last moment before striking, and shoots high into the sky. Before Ten can even look up, Kuririn turns his palms over again, and slams his arms down, inverting his body. The blast curves down this time, heading towards Ten who was completely not expecting this. The blast connects with the three eyed warrior, causing his body to erupt in a huge blast of light, which spreads through the arena, blinding the audience again. When the dust clears, Tenshin is standing with his arms crossed over his head, a few cuts and bruises scattered over his body--no major damage.

Tenshinhan brings his guard down, and smiles at Kuririn, who can only half smile, for that attack drained some of his energy. Without any warning, Ten brings his spread hands to his face and screams out…

"TAIYOKEN!!!"

A blinding light refracts off of Ten's bald head, sending it straight into Kuririn's sensitive eyes. When the light subsides, Kuririn is grabbing his eyes, unable to see his surroundings. Ten takes advantage of the situation, racing towards his blinded opponent and kicking him hard in the gut. This sends Kuririn sprawling, only to be smashed in the jaw with an uppercut.

Now, Kuririn could open his eyes, but it was still very blurry. He would have to work with what he had. Through the blur of confusion and blindness, Kuririn could make out an opaque fist aiming for his open chest. The monk knew that that wasn't were the attack actually was, so he positioned his block a little to the left. Failure! The blinding had impaired his vision so that everything appeared to the right. Pain surged from his chest throughout his body as Kuririn almost immediately flew back a few yards. However, the time it took for this action to happen had made Kuririn's eyes a little better. Now he could finally see. 

The next attack was a round house kick to the left cheek. Kuririn, making himself appear blinded still, ducked quickly as if his eyes were in pain. Success! The attack was dodged. Now it was Kuririn's turn to deal some damage. Even as a small stream of blood poured down Kuririn's mouth, the monk rushes forward in another attempt to knock Ten's head off with a powerful swing. Tenshin easily dodges by ducking under it, only to come face to foot with Kuririn's boot. This sends the three eyed powerhouse high into the air. Kuririn, wanting to take advantage of the situation, uses Zanzoken to instantly appear above his soaring opponent with his dual fists raised high over his head. Screaming in a fit of rage, Kuririn slams his fists on top of Ten's bald skull, sending him careening towards the ground. 

Unable to stop himself after the powerful blow, Ten slams hard into the ground, sending enormous amounts of dust and smoke to fly up from the instantly formed crater. When the smoke finally clears, the crowd looks down to see Tenshinhan lying in the center of the large hole, convered in dirt and cuts. Kuririn chuckles to himself as he floats over to Tenshinhan, who appears unconscious at the bottom of the crater. Suddenly, totally unexpectedly, Tenshin turns over and forms a triangle with his hands. 

"KIKOHO!!!!!!!!"

The extremely powerful blast rips through the air at immensely fast speeds, connecting with the totally bewildered Kuririn. The small monk screams in pain as the huge amounts of energy enter his body and shock him again and again. Finally, when the energy and light subside, Kuririn is slumped over, his arm bloody and lifeless. Tenshinhan slowly stands, wanting to finish off the job. As he gets up, Kuririn looks up and laughs, the blood from the cut on his forehead seeping into his left eye. However, this doesn't affect him as he stretches his good arm out and screams out. Energy pulses from his body and shoots out in a thin beam headed straight for Ten. 

Tenshin is totally not expecting this, and the beam easily pierces his chest, quickly ripping through his bloody body and shooting out the other side, bringing large deposits of blood and puss along for the ride. Ten, in total shock, immediately falls back to the ground. The pain, unbearable being an understatement, surges through Ten's entire body, causing him to scream in agony. Kuririn only laughs, thinking that this is it, and that he has won. 

Slowly getting to his feet, Kuririn plods slowly over to his downed opponent, wanting to finish the fight before any more unexpected things happen. To his surprise, Ten is slowly getting to his feet as well--Kuririn's previous attack did not pierce any vital organs!

So, the battle is set…both fighters barely able to move, let alone fight. Tenshinhan walks slowly over to Kuririn, who is moving towards Ten as well. Tenshinhan screams loudly, trying for a jump kick aimed for Kuririn's head. The monk is too weak to dodge, and the hit connects, causing his disabled body to rear back in pain. Kuririn, despite the agony of his wounds, turns back towards his opponent and, using his only good arm, punches Tenshin right in the nose. Blood pours from the broken appendage, causing Tenshinhan to fall back. However, as the three eyed warrior is falling, his lifts his right leg up and slams it into Kuririn's gut. This last attack drains all of Tenshinhan's energy, but it succeeds in knocking Kuririn to the ground. Now both of the warriors are totally spent, unable to even move the slightest amount. 

The referee walks over to the downed fighters, and, raising his free hand high into the air, calls the match a draw. 


End file.
